Ninth Generation
by harrietmjones
Summary: The story of a group of British teens who are trying to grow up and find love and happiness despite questionable parenting and teachers who want to be more than friends, rather than authority figures. [Includes a few new characters and some we already know] (AU)
1. Intro

_Hi Everyone!_  
><em>I don't usually do intros but I just wanted to say that my story is set in a universe where Jal didn't have an abortion and now has a teenage daughter of her own, all ready to start Sixth Form. I've also decided to include a few more characters connected to some of the actual characters of the show but am not saying who. You'll just have to read to find out!<em>  
><em>I hope you enjoy what I've written and the more positive reviews I get, the more I will write.<em>  
><em>There's so much love for the show of Skins from me, mainly because it's filmed and based not too far from my home town! Though I haven't actually been to Bristol for a few years but still, I recognise some of the places used in the show.<em>  
><em>Anyway, enough with this rambling and enjoy!<em>

_Harriet._


	2. Chapter One - Christina

_Christina_

"Right...mobile, luggage, handbag..." My mum ticked off her list verbally, as she pointed at each object dotted around the hallway. Once again, her work was taking her away from home, this time to a gallery opening in Richmond, leaving me home alone to fend for myself. By fending, I mean 'have all my mates over, get bladdered, party and just have free rein of the house'. Life will no longer be shitty for the next few days. "Now, don't do anything I would have done." A subtle but cheeky smile flitted on my mum's lips as she leant in to kiss me goodbye. The stories I had heard her and her friends used to get up to when they were my age, well they sounded like legends to me. Utter legends who I needed to beat.

"No promises Mum." I teased, knowing full well what she was thinking; this house would be completely trashed by the time she came back home. It was great to have such a, dare I think it, cool mum. No, that thought just didn't feel right to me. No one's parents should be thought to be even an ounce of cool, even if it would be best for teens the world over that they were.

"Just promise me you'll tidy up before I come back." She collected everything she needed together before standing by the front door, peeling it ajar, ready to leave.

I couldn't help but smile again. "Like I said, no promises." I could see her giving me one of her fake, 'unamused' expressions before we both said our goodbyes.

Finally! Home alone. What to do first?

If I was boringly sensible, I should have been sorting out what to take for my first day of sixth form. I only had a few days left. However, I hadn't seen my best friend Amy for a few days and, keeping friendships was way more important than if I had my books ready for school, wasn't it? Anyway, I needed to know exactly what was going on between her and this new guy on the scene, Dom. I had heard about him but I didn't know much about where they met, things like that, all I managed to get from her via text was, and I quote 'He is fit. Total package.' Also, she sent a photo of him which I was guessing was taken just after she took him back to hers, what with Dom still wearing all his clothes. All that fabric wouldn't have stayed on him for much longer. She then signed both texts off with a winky face. I knew all that was implied in those winky faces and I wanted to know everything. Amy's latest conquest had _the full package_. He was well endowed in the trouser department. I wondered if he had an equally hot and endowed brother I could...borrow. It had been a while since I had sex and I missed it. A lot.

I patted over my body, looking for my phone, pushing my hands in the pockets of my hoodie, trousers, looking for my phone. It wasn't on me. I hurried up the winding stairs up towards my bedroom, where I shifted every bit of strewn over clothing on my floor, picked through my cluttered bedroom, looking for it. Where the hell had I left it? Ten minutes past before I found it tucked behind my computer, hidden between the wall and a pencil pot. I didn't know how it got there, but at least I found it. I quickly flung myself on top of my bed and leaning back onto my pillows, started to search for Amy's number. I hoped she was free today to hang out but anyway, even if she wasn't, I'd just head over to hers. It wasn't that far to walk.

The phone rang on for what felt like ages before Amy finally answered, her breathing was quick and ragged. "Finally! You been exercising Amy?" I asked, my own words flowing quickly out of my mouth.

I brief pause before Amy replied, sounding nervous. "Urmm, yeah, been doing a lot of exercise today. Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah, urmm fancy popping over? I've got the house to myself." I picked at a stray bit of plaster on my wall as I waited for her answer.

"Urmm, can't right now, got uhh..." A light moan escaped Amy's lips. "...god, I'm busy at the moment. Meet you at the green in 20?" she asked, seeming to barely be able to speak and I completely knew why.

"Dom's with you ain't he? Say no more. See you later." I was about to press the 'end call' button on my phone but quickly shouted down the phone before she was gone. "Say hi to Dom for me will ya?" I smiled to myself after I said that, but hearing the singular 'beep' of the call having ended, I wasn't too sure Amy had heard. Whatever, didn't really matter.

There wasn't much to do other than to make my way over to the Green. It was really close to my house though, so leaving so early and heading straight there, I'd have to wait for Amy for a good few minutes. However, the offie was on the way, so... maybe I could burn some minutes by getting some cans and skins.

I got myself off my bed, slid my phone in my back pocket and made my way downstairs to the front door, picking up my purse on the way. Time ticked by as I walked leisurely along the pavement. About fifteen minutes past by the time I stepped out of the off licence, a full carrier bag in hand.

It didn't take long for me to get to the Green. I settled myself down on the warm, dry grass, while I waited for Amy to make her appearance. I took the time to look who was nearby. In such a big expanse of area, there was about five people on it, excluding myself; three were in a sort of wonky circle/triangle, all seeming to be a few years older than me, just chatting and enjoying life I suppose and the other two were a lesbian couple snogging under the shade of a big tree at the far side of the park. I wondered what Amy and myself looked like to people on the outside, I mean, physically we were pole opposites of the other. Amy was tall, skinny, with long blonde, straight hair and a milky white complexion, while I was of average height, had a decent pair of hips and boobs on me, my hair was cut in a bob with my dark brown hair curling down my face and my skin, I had been told was the colour of milky coffee. Whenever I heard someone tell me this about my skin, I was always unsure whether to think of them as racist or to just simply take a compliment. The only similarities we had on the outside, was that we both had blue eyes, though her eyes were a deep, almost vivid blue, while mine were certainly blue but were so pale in comparison. I had my fathers eyes according to my mum, a fact that each time it was mentioned, it brought a tear to her eyes. She missed my dad, it was so easy to tell.

My thoughts had to be put on hold as, right in the distance, even further away than the lesbians, I could see who looked like Amy making her way over. I smiled at spotting her but wait...there was someone behind her, a tall masculine figure making his way over. I squinted my eyes to try and make out the person but couldn't. Maybe it was Dom or someone from our gang. Whoever it was, the more the merrier I suppose. I pulled out the pack of beer from the carrier bag and took out a couple of cans before placing them on the grass. I popped mine open eagerly, downing some of it's refreshing goodness in one big gulp before wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my hoodie. I waited as patiently as possible for them to just get here, I really needed a smoke and Amy always brought the good stuff with her.


End file.
